


This is What Dreams Are Made Of

by youcallherhephanie



Series: Our Sweet Memories [19]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crack Fic, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform, this was kinda fun ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 20:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallherhephanie/pseuds/youcallherhephanie
Summary: Steve finds himself being confessed to. Luckily, Billy is able to pull him out of his head.Based on the prompt: "I think I'm in love with you, and that scares the crap outta me."





	This is What Dreams Are Made Of

Steve was just minding his business, lying down on his couch in his apartment, flipping through a magazine, not really letting the words register in his mind, when it happened.

Billy burst through the door, nearly not closing it in his rush. His hair was a mess, curls astray and falling into his face. His clothes were jumbled, as though he’d been in a rush to put them together. His face was running through a slew of emotions.

Steve stood up, worried, looked at him in alarm.

“Billy. What- what’s wrong?”

Billy paced around the small living room, taking only a few steps before he’d to turn around and repeat.

He paused when he answered, looking at Steve with bright eyes. “Okay. I’m kinda going crazy.”

Steve visibly relaxed, rolling his eyes. “Okay yeah, I already _know_ that. You’ve been crazy since you stepped foot in Hawkins.”

“No, not that. It’s just- I’ve come to a realisation. And you should probably know.”

Steve looked at him for a long moment. Billy was beginning to slow down, steps not as frantic, hands not twitching as often. He finally stopped and stood in front of Steve altogether.

“Okay, this is going to sound really random. And weird. And crazy. And-”

“Spit it out.”

“Okay.” Billy breathes out, breath puffing in the air like mist. It curled out in front of his face. Steve furrowed his brow. It’s _Summer_. They’re _inside_.

“I think... I think I’m in love with you. And it- that scares the _crap_ outta me.”

Steve blinked. 

“Why would it?”

“‘Cause then I’m gay. It’s official! And now you know and oh my god, we can’t even make _babies_.”

“What?” Steve was confused now. 

“Do you love me, Steve?” Billy stared at him, suddenly right up in his face. Steve never thought he’d see puppy-eyes directed towards him by _Billy_ of all people, but here he was.

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t be on this earth if I wasn’t.”

Billy gets a misty look in his eyes. He hugged Steve tight.

“Oh, Steve.”

Steve brought his arms up around Billy, tucked his head into the boys neck.

“It’s okay. I love you.”

“Steve.”

“I know.”

“_Steve_.”

Steve woke up, blinking heavily, trying to register his surroundings. It only took him a moment to find Billy’s face hovering over him, features illuminated in the dim light.

“-eve. You okay, sweetheart?”

Steve blinked up at him, a crooked grin curling onto his face, a small laugh leaving his lips.

“Billy.” He reaches out to touch his face. “I had the weirdest dream, man. You came and told me you loved me, that you were gay. You said you wanted to be my _boyfriend_. I didn’t- I didn’t even _know_.”

Billy stared at him, a dead-panned expression quickly setting over his face.

“Steve. We’re literally husbands.”

A pause. A beat.

“Oh yeah.”

Maybe, the confessions in his dream weren’t too far off from reality. Maybe they’d been pulled from Steve and Billy’s experiences when they’d been young, and scared, and so early in love. 

Leading to how they were now. Not as young, not as scared, but much more in love.

Steve snuggled into his husbands chest. “Good thing I was smoother about it when you actually told me.”

Billy snorted, bringing his arms around Steve’s waist as they made themselves comfortable. He shook his head with a smile on his face. 

“Right. That’s _exactly_ how it went.”

“Shut up.”

_fin_


End file.
